


Ted's Powers

by aayaptre



Series: Accidental Gods AU [1]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Accidental Gods AU, Comedy, Fluff, Shippers don't interact or I'll eat you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre
Summary: Ted wanted to go fishing, unfortunately, his new powers had other plans in mind
Series: Accidental Gods AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Ted's Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! I'm putting some one shots im writing for an AU me and my friend are developing, you can find out more about it on my tumblr @ayapcraft! Basic idea is some of the smplive people have powers now, Ted being one of them

Ted liked to think of himself as a reasonably smart person.

He liked to think of himself as a reasonably friendly person too. He tried his best to be out going, to continue a joke, make his friends laugh.

Sometimes however,

"Arughhh com'ere you lil' _pickle_ ," 

Ted's grip on his fishing rod tightened subconsciously. This had been going on for the last half hour at least, when he'd been asked if he'd wanted to come fishing "with the boys" as Michael had put it, he'd thought nothing of it, a nice afternoon fishing seemed like just what he needed.

Looking back on it, he didn't know why he thought anything about this would be peaceful, not with Poke around anyway. He didn't have an issue with the man, he didn't have an issue with anyone, he just didn't know him very well. With so many people on the server it's not exactly possible to be close with everyone.

Ted was thrown out of his thoughts by the man in question suddenly and without warning slamming into his side, knocking both of them forward and off the side of the dock, into the water below. He pushed himself above the surface, coughing up the water that he'd swallowed by accident. He looked beside himself at Poke, who didn't even seem sorry about what'd happened, happily giggling away and yelling something Ted couldn't even catch back up to James, who was laughing just as hard. 

"What the hell, man!" Ted's words wrapped around in the air, appearing as he spoke them, glowing a faint lavender colour. This had been happening for the past few days, it was his "god power", or a side effect of whatever his power was, (he hoped just a side effect, a power to make the words you say appear in front of you was fucking boring).

Poke looked over at him, eyes squinted slightly as he continued to giggle under his face mask, 

"Sorry man! Guess you're just a wet little milk man now,"

Caught up in the adrenaline of the situation, Poke leant back in the water, kicking his foot and a wave of water towards Ted. Ted flinched back as the water hit him, blowing the air out of his nose and wiping his face with his equally wet hand, doing vertically nothing to actually get the water off.

Poke was suddenly dragged out of the water, James's fishing hook lodged into the back of his shirt, Ted was yanked up a moment after by Michael, and he yelped at the sudden movement. The yelp turned into a shout as he hit his elbow on the side of the wooden dock, falling backwards onto the uneven planks. He could still hear Poke laughing beside him, and in a moment of genuine rage he whipped his head around, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Would you just _shut up!?_ "

Ted's words crackled like lightning in the air and the people around him fell silent at the noise, staring shell shocked at the words glowing in front of them before watching them slowly fade away like dust. Ted sighed, putting his head back onto the ground, guilt swimming around inside him now that the anger had passed. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses,

"...Sorry, didn't meant to yell." He mumbled, his words smaller in front of him, fainter. 

"Nah man, it's fine. We should've chilled out ages ago," Michael admitted, nudging Pokes shoulder slightly, "If anything this guy should be the one saying sorry."

Poke rolled his eyes, his face neutral, though his unphased look was betrayed by the grimace on his face. He opened his mouth, looking as if he would say something, only to close it a second later. His eyebrows furrowed, and the man tried again, opening his mouth before closing it once more, the calm demeanor he had replaced by one more panicked.

"You uh... You good Poke?" James raised his eyebrow at his friend, confused as to where this bit was going. Poke stood suddenly, eyes wide as he looked between his friends. He pointed to his throat, as if the simple gesture would explain his predicament for him.

"Can you not talk?" James guessed, his guess confirmed by Poke's furious nodding. Michael laughed, saying something about this being a blessing before his laughter was cut off Poke's swift kick to his shins. Ted looked on in confusion, something not sitting right in his gut, though he couldn't place what.

"...Can you really not talk?" Ted muttered, getting slowly to his feet himself. Poke just looked at him, face again neutral, but the panicked look in his eyes told him he was anything but.

"Let's... go find someone who might be able to help."

* * *

They went to Carson first, though he was no real help, then to Charlie, and Grizzly, who could only really point them in the direction of Condi. Ted though that they probably should've gone to him first, seeing how he was the one to give him the apple, it would make sense he'd be the best shot at getting answers. They found him around spawn, and as they got closer the group could feel themselves untense, Condi's power washing over them. He turned to look at them when he noticed them, a simple smile on his face.

"Oh, hey." he greeted, looking between the four men, his eyebrows narrowing slightly as he did, "Is something wrong?"

"Depends who you ask-" Michael replied instantly, yelping when Poke again went for his shins, glaring at the man silently.

"I'm lost." Condi admitted, and Ted sighed,

"Poke can't talk."

"Oh?"

"...And I think it was my fault."

Condi nodded his head, an understanding look slowly growing on his face, "Why do you think that then?"

Ted thought back a few hours, to when it happened. He was thrown into the water, then out of the water, then...

_Oh_.

"I told him to shut up... And I think my power made it literal."

He cringed, trying to ignore the daggers he could feel piercing the back of his head from Pokes direction. It's not like he meant for this to happen. It's not like he even knew this was going to happen in the first place.

"So... Why're you here?"

"We were thinking you could fix it?" James interrupted, stepping forward slightly, "if you gave Ted his power, can't you like, make it go away or something?"

Condi shook his head, "I can't undo Ted's power, just as I wouldn't be able to undo Travis's or Cooper's. Only the god that does the thing can... Undo the thing."

"So, what, is he just stuck like this now?"

Ted looked behind himself at Michael's words, his eyes glancing to Poke's heated face, the quiet man still glaring daggers even despite Condi's calming aura.

"As long as it takes Ted to figure out how to undo it... I guess so." Condi looked pityingly at the group, "I'm really sorry I can't do more."

Poke, seemingly fed up with the situation, pushed past Ted and Condi harshly, making his way back to the nether portal, Michael and James trailing behind him.

Ted watched him go, the guilty feeling doubling in his gut, and he sighed. This is not how he wanted his afternoon to go.

"He won't be like that forever, you just got to get control of your power." Condi tired to sooth.

"And what if I don't?" Ted looking at the words in front of him, as if they were taunting him. 

"You will. Trust me," Condi squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, trying to lessen his guilty conscience. It worked for the most part, and Ted continued to watch the three men walking down the path.

Now he's got to actually figure out how to control his power. There's the rest of his week sorted then.


End file.
